Future Kid
by Black Kitten Chara
Summary: What do you get when you wake up with a weird little girl on your chest and she tells you that you're her Dad? And then you have to make sure she doesn't get in trouble because she is trying to fix her invention to take her back in the future, but she keeps getting distracted? One hell of a headache and adventure.
1. Katherine Alana McGinty: Your Daugther

**Black Kitten Chara: Okay, I couldn't go on with "Alphas" because I lost the train of thought on the story and that SUCKS! But, this is story I already had an idea for, it is much shorter, and I hope that it will be better****.**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Hollow Fields!**

* * *

You know those days where nothing goes right because of something so strange happened, but you couldn't explain why it happened. Well, that is how my day went the second I woke up with a seven-year-old girl on my chest and she called my "Dad".

Well, let me explain myself. My name is Claude James McGinty, I'm sixteen years old, and I go to a school for mad scientists. So really, I should have been surprise when a weird little girl kicked on stomach with her foot when I didn't answer her right away. Oh, there is also the fact that I she called me "Dad" and she kind of looked like someone I knew.

But more on that when we get to it.

It was Saturday morning and I was still asleep in my bedroom. Around seven is when my day went to CrazyLand because of that girl. I felt something heavy on my chest and I kept hearing someone calling for someone obviously in my room, but I ignored it because I faced stranger things.

Trust me on that because... I. Go. To. A. School. For. Future. Mad. Scientists.

"Excuse me. Wake up already." A small, girlish voice said near my face. I thought I was dreaming so I waved my hand to tell whatever that was to go away. Or I hoping that would happen.

The second I lowered my hand back on my chest, I felt a a small foot kicked the air out of my chest like I was a punchingbag. I instantly stood up and grabbed my chest, but somehow missed the seven-year-old sitting on my chest. "What the hell was that for?!" I screamed as I gasped for air.

"Because you didn't wake up. Duh." The voice said. I finally was able to breathe and was about to strangle the kid before I actually got a good look at her. Note to self: Wake up when a little girl askes you to do because she may actually surprise you.

At first, I thought she was five because she came easily come to my thigh and was skinny as a stick. But, her voice sounded older so I knew that she maybe seven instead. She wore some kind of school-girl dress with fancy black shoes and a pink backpack. Her skin was pale and she had shoulder-length, orangey-red hair with 'M'-shaped bangs. Literally, I really thought she looked like Lucy Snow, who was my best friend.

That wasn't the thing that scared. As I kept looking t her, I noticed her eyes for the first time; they were the same goldish-brown that I have.

"Who the heck are you and why are you in my room?" I wasn't about to smack the kid because one.) she was a girl and two.) because I wanted to know why she was in my room before I strangle her or report her to the headmaster, Dr. Bleak.

"Well, the reason I am in your room because this is where I teleported to. So-"

"Wait, wait. I have an IQ of 181 and I can't believe that you just say that you teleported here." I said as I silenced the girl.

"Well, that what happens when you come to the future, dummy." The girl snapped like she was an adult. It was weird; this girl looked much younger than she did because I thought she was five, but she acted like she was thirty-five and _I _was the dumb kid.

"Oh...So you come from the future." I said sarcastically as I smirked at her. If she was going to smart off to me, then she was going to get a smart-aleck response right back.

"Don't be such a smart-ass." The girl said as she rolled her eyes.

I got out of bed and ignored the girl, but I had to say, "And obviously your parents can't control you if you are cussing at seven. My mom would have smacked me if I said anything like that."

The girl jumped off and blocked my path. "Well, you should know."

I almost kicked the girl out of my way, but something in me didn't want to. Maybe it was the small, humane part of me that was keeping me from doing that and I hated that a lot. "Okay, how about this? We play a game called_ "Leave Claude Alone or He'll Kick You"._ Okay?"

"Oh, you're funny. Now I know where I got my smart-aleck side from because Mommy would have said that to me if I went to her." The girl said before she placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

That comment kept me from walking out from my room in my pajamas. I turned around calmly and asked, "Excuse me? What does that mean, you devious little child?" The girl looked at me nevously.

I asked her again, but she shook her head. So, I did the most reasonable response; I pried her hands off her mouth and gave her the _"Tell-Me-Or-Else" _look. She gulped nervously before she said, "Well, what do you think it means? And what is with calling me devious? You go to a school for mad scientists."

"Hey! For your information, this school is for _good _mad scientists. So, please get your facts straight at least." I said to her as she smirked at me like I was stupid or something.

"Please. Calling me devious still in dumb because you were just as devious as I am right now." She said with a cocky glare in her eyes. That kind of scared me because my parents always told me when I am smarting off, I have a cocky glare in my eyes. But I returned to my kind-of-adult-like state and glared at her in annoyance, but also in fear because what she might say next.

"_Was_? Okay kid, tell me what you are saying before I dangle you from my window." I threated. I stood up and tried to act like an adult, but that only made the little brat smirk at me.

"Please. I am only scare of you in the future." She said before she clasped her hands over her mouth again in fear and shock. "Oppies." I heard her mummbled, which only got me angier.

"What does that mean and the "Mommy" comment? You are really getting on my nerves right now." I said.

The girl removed her hands on her own this time and had a sad look about her. "Well...my name is Katherine Alana, but everyone call me Katie instead. And...A-A-And...And..."

"And what?!" I demanded this time.

"And, you will become my dad in about five years. So right now, you are about twenty-eight because I am seven right now." Katie said with a sly smile, but her eyes kept that cocky glare. "Oh, also the fact that I am also the daughter of..."

Too bad she never got to finish because something in me clicked. What this girl, "Katie", has said in the past few minutes made sense. And right about the same time, I fainted on to my bedroom floor.

"Well, you asked!" Katie yelled.


	2. Twenty Questions

**Black Kitten Chara: Okay, chapter two of this story! I hope ya'll will like this because Claude will get to know Katie a **_**little**_** bit better!**

**Claude: Can I go now...?**

**Black Kitten Chara (with flames behind her): NO! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Claude (trying to leave): Black Kitten Chara does not own Hollow Fields...**

* * *

I woke up with Katie poking at my chest. She had a stick at my chest (too scared to ask where she got it from) and was bent over me with her eyes saying that she was bored.

"Geez...about time you woke up. I was getting tired of your ramblings of Lucy." Katie said with an evil smirk.

I instantly sat up and glared at me angrily. "You listen to me while I was sleeping?!" My parents always told me (and some people that I had to share rooms with) that I mummble in my sleep.

"Well, duh! What else was I going to do? Read something?" Katie asked in a sarcastic tone. She got out of my grip and threw the stick out my window, which she opened by the looks of it (and the stack of books under it).

Then she came back ove to me and smirked. "So, how was your little episode, Daddy?"

I bent my head and mummbled, "This can't be happening. I can't have a daughter, even if she did come from the future!"

"Well, I did and you do. So, you want to ask anything or are you just going to complain for the whole time?" Katie asked.

I looked at her and sighed. "Fine. Remember when I said we can play a game? Well, here is one."

"Better not be the one where you threaten to kick me." Katie said sarcastically.

"No, it is called Twenty Questions. I ask you twenty questions and you have to answer them honestly." I said.

"I pretty much guess what it was called..." Katie said in a way that kind of wanted me to smack her.

"Okay, first question. How did you get here?" I asked.

"Simple. I made an invention and I came here."

"Then where is your invention?"

"It's broke. I landed on it when I came in here." Katie said as she pointed to the mess on my bed of metal parts, nuts, and bolts.

"Okay. Can you fix it?"

"Yeah. But you have to take me to where I need to go because they aren't going to give a little girl dangerous metal parts." Katie said.

I sighed. Okay, so I have a daughter who came from the future to do something and now I have to help her fix her invention. "Fourth question. Do I know that you are here from the future?"

"Your future self doesn't know. He told me not to come because him and Momy were worried about me messing up the past."

"Who is your mom then? Maybe I can get her and make you listen to her." I threated. But that made Katie laugh evily.

"Please. You can't go up to your future wife because that will mess up the future when you tell her about me. Plus, she will think you are crazy." Katie said evily.

"Thanks. Then why can't you just tell me?" I asked in annoyance.

"Because you may not fall in love with her if I tell you. Duh!" Katie said as she fell on her back and laid on my floor.

"Are you actually ordered around in the future?" I asked. This brat was getting on my last nerves, and I was actually being nice to her!

"Well, yeah. But you can't tell me what to do if you are only nine years older than me. That is a little weird for your information." Katie said as she began playing with the rug next to her.

"That is understandable. Now, _why _are you here?" I asked.

Katie shot up and glared at me. "That is one question I can't answer. If I do, then I will be in big trouble with you."

I clenched my jaw, which Katie must of found scary because she shut up. She stood up and said, "I wish Zach was here. He would have made you into a softie like he does to everyone else."

"Who is Zach?" I asked as I watched Katie trace her finger on my jawline.

"My three-old-year brother and your baby boy." Katie said like she was in a trance.

"I have a son?!"

"Yeah. He looks exactly like you except his has Mommy's blue eyes. He is kind of annoying, but he is really sweet and goofy. I wish he was here." Katie said as she sat back down. "Zach can make everyone love him while everyone hates me on the spot."

"Why do you think I hate you?" I asked.

"Well, you seem mad and-"

"No. You are my daughter, wether I wrap my head around it or not. You act like me, which is scary as hell. And you have my eyes and that is something a lot of people don't have besides us two." I said as I looked into her eyes.

"Really?" She actually said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Yes. Now tell me why you are here." I asked again. I was a genius and it annoyed me that I couldn't figure out something that someone knew but wouldn't tell me.

Keeping up so far? Yeah, welcome to my life.

Katie stuck her tounge out and said, "No-no. That is my little secret that you need to figure out. You are a genius after all and I do take after you mostly."

That is the point when I stood up and went to the bathroom. I shut the door in Katie's face as she tried to chase after me. "AW! COME ON AND LET ME IN!"

After five minutes, I came out in worn jeans, a brown jacket, black Converse, and just a plain black t-shirt. I walked pass Katie as I said, "Follow me and you will be hanging on your foot on my window."

"Well, you need to help me get the parts for my invention!" Katie said back, which made me stop in place. Crap...

"Fine, but behave!" I yelled before Katie ran pass me and went out of my room. I sighed as I grabbed a silver chain from my desk and placed it around my neck as tight as I could.

"Why do I feel like today will not go as I thought it would?" I asked myself as I walked out of my door as I grabbed my backpack.


	3. Lucy Meets Katie

**Black Kitten Chara: I do NOT own Hollow Fields**

* * *

Katie beat me to the enterance of Hollow Fields that led to town. If you hated thick woods, then you really didn't have a choice because the other enterance was destroyed by yours truely due to a steam drone being...um, rebooted.

"How in Hell can you run so fast?!" I said while catching my breathe once I caught up to her. "Even I am not fit enough to chase a little hellspawn around."

"Well, I am of enegry. You, on the other hand, play different sports that don't involve chasing someone." Katie said with a smirk.

"I only do judo and baseball. Sports that involve either hurting someone with my hands or using a wooden bat. Which do you want?" I threated the best I could.

"Which does whom want?" Someone asked right behind me. But the second I heard that voice, I jumped around and said, "Nothing!"

"Claude...you are the second worst liar I know besides Carmen. Now tell me what you just said to whom." Lucy Snow said with an evil (yet somehow sweet) smirk.

Lucy was sweet, intelligent, funny, kind, caring, loyal, witty, brave, friendly, hopeful, loving, honest, and is walys there for someone in need. She can be hot-tempered, a little slow, and annoying at times though. She had long red hair with bangs shaped like a M, eletric blue eyes, pale skin, a tall and slim physique, a pretty and angelic face, a beautiful voice, and-wait, I will lose what we were on if I keep going here.

I know that some of you are thinking that I am thinking of Lucy way too highly or something like that, but it's true. I heard almost everything in the book about what some guys want to do to Lucy (never happens though) and how every girl is angry because she is not Lucy.

"Well..." I said like the idoit I am when I am around her. "You see, I was just telling my dear old...cousin! Yeah, cousin about how if she doesn't shut her mouth that I will knock her into next week."

"Smooth, Casanova." Katie mummbled under her breathe. She walked pass me and instantly smiled at Lucy like she was an angel. "Hello, my name is Katherine. But you may call me Katie."

Luvy smiled back at Katie and kneel down to shake her hand. "My name is Lucinda, but everyone calls me Lucy."

"That is a pretty name. But thankfully my dear _cousin_ has told me _soooo_ much about you." Katie lied as she gave her devil grin in my direction.

"Really? Claude talks about me?" Lucy said in confusion as she looked at me. "Is it good things?"

"Only the best!" Katie said, only making me look like a love-struck moron.

"Aw! How sweet! Claude, I didn't think you would make me look so good around your family." Lucy said as she smiled sweetly.

"Well...I mean, if my family every comes to Hollow Fields and you have to meet them, I want them to already think highly of you." I said. True, I have said some things to my family about Lucy time from time, but Katie was making seem like I talked about her all of the time.

"Well, aren't you such a sweetheart?" Lucy asked before she looked back at Katie. "Your cousin is a good person, you know that right?"

"Of course. I just love getting on his nerves!" Katie said like she was innocent or something of the polar opposite of her personality.

"Well, I get on his nerves too. But I think you are doing it more on purpose..." Lucy said like she was sharing an inside joke with Katie.

"I do. But I still love him because al of my other cousins think I'm stupid, mean, or just plain rude." Katie with with her lower lip poked out.

"Aw! Claude she is just too cute! How can you two be cousins and I never heard of her?" Lucy asked me.

_Maybe because I just figured out she was even real today! _I thought. But of course my mouth went the other direction. "Well, um I wanted you to be surprise when you met her. I thought you two would hit it off."

"Well, you did right doing so." Lucy said as she got up from the ground and pushed some of her red hair back behind her ear. "Too bad I have to get home. I just had to get something from Ricketts' room."

"Oh yeah..." I mummbled. Last year, Lucy's parents came to Nullsvile to keep an eye on Lucy. So, Lucy was the only kid at Hollow Fields who didn't have a room there and got to see their parents more so than the rest of us do.

"Aw, you are leaving?!" Katie whined in a way the Lucy must have found cute.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But I promise that we can go play around in Nullsville sometime." Lucy said with a sweet smile.

"If I will let her stay that long..." I said under my breathe. I took Katie's arm and we began going towards the enterance. "See you around, Lucy!" I called back the same time Katie did.

"Bye, guys!" Lucy called before she went back towards the building to get whatever she needed.

The second Lucy disappeared, I turned my attetion to Katie and glared at her like the devil she is. "What the hell was that for?! You made me look like a love-struck moron who can't keep his mouth shut!"

"Well, if you had just told her already, then you wouldn't have this problem." Katie said as she wiggled herself out of my grip.

"Told her...? What are you talking about?" I yelled and Katie jumped back in surprise.

"Come on! Everyone, inculding me, knows that you are head-over-heels in love with Lucy! Hell, she is the only one who doesn't know about your little crush!" Katie said in a mocking tone.

"I am not! I may like her, but that...you have no proof...I am seriously about to murder you!" I stammered.

"Please. You mummbled about her in your sleep, you act like a dork around her, and you won't even let your own daugther talk to her!" Katie back-fired.

"What? the next thing you are going to say is that I have a shrine for her?" I snapped in response.

"Interesting, but I couldn't find one while you are asleep." Katie said with a micheavious smirk.

I could feel my entire face turn red, but I couldn't tell because she _was_ right or I was seriously pissed at her.

I will admit that I _do _love Lucy Snow. There, I said it for everyone to know. I always liked her since she first came here, but I couldn't find a way to let my feelings show properly. Then after she defeated Weaver, I only liked her even more. And over the pass few years we have been friends, I only came to love her.

"And your point is?" I asked sarcastically.

Katie smirked at me one last time before she said, "Oh nothing. Come on and let's go to town."


	4. Katie Plus Sugar Equals Headache

**Black Kitten Chara: Sorry for not updating this sooner. I keep trying to remember to do so, but I am either to forgetful or too lazy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollow Fields!**

* * *

Katie lead me into town right when people were getting off from work and gave me a goofy smile. "This will be so fun! Right?"

I sighed as I tried to remember why I had that stringer taken out. Oh right, I wanted to live when I wanted to go home with my family and not stay at that school forever. Stupid reason compared to right now.

"Yeah sure. What do you need anyways?" I asked as I took her hand.

"A few gears of diffferent sizes, some oil, a couple of wires, nuts and bolts, and a steam-powered engine that can jump-start a 2X4 meachism with an eletrical wiring system." Katie said like a mature adult.

"Okay, how about this. You stay far away from everything while I get the items you need." I told her as I checked her list with my photographic mind. "The last thing I need is to buy a stuffed animal because you spilled something on it or you tore its head off."

Katie poked her lower lip out and said, "Who do you think I am? A brat?"

"I am still working on that question." I snapped back and entered a small depot store near the school. I let go of Katie's hand and shot her a glare like _Touch anything and I will murder you this time._

Katie stuck her tounge out and began looking around. I sighed once again and pretened to shot myself as someone caught my attention.

"Claude? Claude McGinty?" A young girl asked from behind the desk. I turned around and almost fell on my face if it wasn't for the fact that girl had her phone out.

"Oh, Francine! I didn't know you were still in Nullsville." I covered quickly, but not enough to cover my shock and surprise.

"Well, my parents didn't think it was wise for me to leave since I do have some friends back at Hollow Fields. But I do make a living by working for Bleak and here." Francine smirked as she dropped her phone.

Francine Steinwald was a girl in my grade who had her soul taken out by the school's old headmitress, Miss Weaver. But in a few years, her and some other students like my sister were back to their normal states. Nobody had any real mental problems, but a few had minor problems with their looks like different-colored eyes or something like that.

Francine wans't too bad of a girl anyways. She was probably that only girl I couldn't yell back in fifth grade because she was always sweet, helpful, and cheerful. She has shoulder-length light brown hair in pigtails, light brown eyes, and fair skin. Add that with her being somewhat short and skinny, and you would have thought she was your little sister.

"You work for Bleak?" I asked.

"Yeah. He isn't too bad of a employer because all I really do is sort through papers and clean his office." Francine said with a cheerful smile.

I walked over to the desk and smiled back. "Well, where do you go to school now? I know my parents are still making Meg go to Hollow Fields, and I would have thought the other parents would too."

"My parents along with a few others thought it was silly for us to go back if we didn't want to. But my parents and Simon's parents are letting us stay in Nullsvile while we go to a different private school." Francine said.

"Simon goes to the private school here?" I asked in more confusion. Francine nodded her head and smiled.

Simon Belljoy was Lucy's first friend at Hollow Fields and the one who saved us from the windmill a few years back. Truth be told, I thought he was dead because nobody could find him.

"Yeah. Bleak found his memory capsule then his body and fix him right up. He goes to Saint Micheal's with me now, which is okay since we get along pretty well." Francine chattered on like I wasn't busy.

"That's great. But can I ask you where some items are at?" I said to avoid more talking with Francine. She was a great girl and all, but she talked too much for her own good sometimes.

"Sure!" Francine said and I gave her the list Katie gave me just a few minutes ago. She wrote it all down and looke at it for a second before she said, "Let me go to the back. I think we have some of the better stuff there."

I nodded my head and she went to the back. I looked over my shoudler and noticed Katie as gone from the aisle I last saw her in. "Katie?"

No answer. "Katie? Where are you?" I called again as I began looking down each aisle for her. "Katie, this isn't funny! Come out already!"

I heard some giggling from the very back of the store and I began walking towards it. If she broke anything, I will end up taking her to a mental home before getting her back to the future.

"Katherine Alana McGinty! Come out here right now!" I yelled, trying to sound like an angry father would sound like. My dad wasn't around much for me, so it was kind of hard to image what an angry father would sound like to me.

More giggling came as Katie came out with a very different look on her. She had this crazy look in her eyes and around her mouth was this white, crystal-like stuff. "Katie? What did you get into?" I asked in a worried tone.

"SUGAR! A WHOLE BAG RIGHT THERE AND I ATE IT ALL!" Katie yelled as she finally started to sound like a normal seven-year-old. Too bad it was the hyper, drive-you-insane seven-year-old she became.

I began to think of twenty different ways to get her un-hyper right when Francine yelled, "Hey, Claude! I found some good stuff for you!"

I sighed as I took Katie's arm and walked over to Francine. "Here is everthing you asked for in a better style and much cheaper cost."

"How much?" I asked as I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket.

"Thirty dollars." Francine said. I gave her the money and took the items. I shoved them in my bag as Katie jumped on the desk and smiled at Francine.

"Who are you, cutie?" Francine asked in a sweet tone.

"DIDDLY-DEE, DIDDLY-DEE! HE CAME FROM THE SEA AND DIDN'T EAT ME! HE ATE ALL THE OTHERS, BUT HE DIDN'T EAT ME!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs as she jumped off the desk and ran outside.

"Katherine!" I yelled angrily as I gave Francine a sorry look and ran outside.

I know for a fact that I am never this hyper when I eat anything sugary. But since Katie was seven and she acted more like an adult then a kid, maybe the sugar had a different affect on her. But that is stil no excuse to act like a brat.

I saw Katie stick her tounge at me from the end of the street before she ran at high-speed across the sidewalks. I sighed as I bolted after her and was able to catch her in my line of sight.

I was able to push pass a crowd and was close enough to Katie to grab her. But I didn't want to take the chance to grabbing her and someone pushing me so I would let go. I knew that I would have to get even closer.

"Katie! come back here right now!" I yelled again as I finally got her into a less-crowed neighborhood and caught her by the arm.

She turned around and frowned at me like a sad clown. "No fair! You cheated!" She yelled liek I had cheated her out of getting a toy. "You cheater! You are a cheater! Cheater, cheater, pumpkin-eater!"

That is when I had enough. I took Katie and held her by her stomach. "I had enough of you! You better stay quiet or else I will tear your throat out!"

"You shouldn't had let me eat sugar then!" Katie said as she stuck her tounge out at me. Even when she is hyper, she still acts like a litte smart-aleck.

"You better shut up! You are a rude little girl and you better be happy that I don't give you a good lashing right here and now!" I said. I swear I could feel my blood vein plusing through my forehead at this point.

"Well, you should have known better than-" Katie was cut off when a storke of lightning hit and she yelped.

I looked at the sky and saw that the pretty blue it was eariler had changed into a dark grey. The air felt colder than it usual does and I felt one raindrop hit my face. "Great. It's raining." I complained.

I looked around at the houses we stopped at and prayed that someone would see us and open their doors for us. But the neighborhood we were gave off the vibe that if you didn't have a milion bucks stowed away in your pockets, then you weren't welcome here.

Well, except for one.

Right when I was about to turn around with Katie in my arms, one door opened up and I heard someone say, "Claude? Katie? What are you doing in the rain?"

I turned around in surprise and saw Lucy at the doorway of one house. She must have forgot about getting her project or something because she was already in a pink tee and plaid sleep pants. She held a coffee mug and had a surprised look on her face.

I looked at Katie and frowned. "Let us in and I will tell you why."


	5. One Little Comment

**Black Kitten Chara: Here is another installment of Future Kid for my adoring fans!**

**Claude: You mean-**

**Black Kitten Chara: You better stop now and do the disclaimer before I chop your head off. Kay-kay?**

**Claude: [cough*Psychopath*cough] Black Kitten Chara does not own Hollow Fields.**

* * *

The second I entered Lucy's house, Katie feel asleep and I felt a wave of terror come over me as I remebered one little important fact about Lucy's parents; her dad does not want his daughter to have anything to do with guys.

"Um, is your dad here?" I asked quickly.

Lucy rolled her eyes and said, "No, he is still at work. Why are you scared of him so much anyways?"

"It isn't the fact I'm scared of _him_. I am more scared of what he may do to me if he sees me here." I laid Katie down on the couch as she snored loudly. I guess sugar can wear a kid down easily.

"Well, he isn't home. So, what is it that you have to tell me anyways? You seem pretty pissed outside when Katie was hyper." Lucy tried to hold back a smile as she talked, but she couldn't help it.

I growled under my breathe as I took Lucy's arm and lead us to the kitchen. It was far away enough from Katie, so I was fine when I said, "She is driving me insane!"

Lucy stepped back in shock and said, "Claude, she is your cousin. Half of my cousins drive me to the point of insanity, but I still love them. Why are you so fussed up about her anyways?"

"Oh, let me see; she broke into my room and woke me up by kicking my chest. She wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked why she was here. She dragged me into town to get her stuff and scared Francine half to death at the store. Oh, and the fact she is a rude little brat!"

I was careful enough to keep all of the stuff about Katie being me daughter and coming from the future. I didn't Lucy to think I was crazy or something. Well...after today I am be going crazy.

Lucy sighed as she forced me to sit down. "Claude, she is just a kid. I can tell you that I was no saint at seven either. But everyone still loved me."

"Lucy, of course people still liked you when you were a demonic child!" I slightly shouted, but Lucy didn't even blink or stepped back.

"Yeah. But people got annoyed with me and all that kind of stuff, but they knew that I was enjoying my childhood. Remember Claude, my childhood was different from yours." Lucy pointed out.

True of that part. While Lucy was being a hyper seven-year-old, I was actually treated like an adult. My parents kenw I was a prodigy and they helped me hone in my skills instead of giving me a normal childhood. But I am not complaining because it wasn't too bad for me.

"Lucy, that brat is driving me crazy. I have no idea how those teen parents can deal with kids at our age." I said.

"And you're the genius." Lucy said sarcastically, "Claude, I am only going to tell you this once; Katie is a kid and you need to look pass the little things like her being annoying. She will grow out of it sooner or later."

"Well, I have a solution on how she can grow out it sooner..." I growled, but again Lucy didn't even move a muscle.

"And that would be?"

"She can leave me alone. I don't care where she goes as long as she is far away from me!" I yelled loud enough for at least the neighbors to hear. I stood up out of my seat and looked directly into Lucy's eyes.

And that is also the same time I got slap. Word to the wise; say something pretty bad to Lucy about anything and you will have her hand mark on your face for a few days.

I fell back into my seat and touched my cheek as I yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"For saying that, Claude McGinty!" Lucy screamed back.

I rolled my eyes as my mark began to burn like crazy. I proped my elbow on her table as a small voice said from the doorway, "Do you mean that?"

I looked up and saw Katie with tears in her eyes. And they were the can you can tell off-the-bat were real. She sniffed as my mind began to think of ten thousand ways to cover my story and Lucy frowning at me still.

"Katie...I didn't mean...you heard it wrong..." I stammered. But Katie turned around and grabbed her bag from the couch.

"If you don't want me, then I will leave you alone forever!" She yelled as she ran into the pouring rain.

"Katie! Wait, Katie!" I yelled. But she was already gone.

Lucy looked at me for a good ten minutes in complete silence. I stared at the open door for the same amount of time, but to me it felt even longer. My heart was in my throat and my stomach felt like it was in knots. Even tough I wasn't totally believing it...my little girl was gone in the rain.

After the ten minutes, Lucy cleared her throat and said, "What was that about? My cousins never got that upset when I told them to leave..."

I gulped whatever liquid was still in my mouth to get rid of the sand-paper taste I had gotten. "Because she isn't my cousin..."

"Oh, she is your niece?"

"I don't have siblings old enough, Lucy"

"Your sister?"

"I think I would have told you if I had another sister."

"Well...she is your-"

"Lucy, she is my daughter from the future." I finally said to because it was burning in my throat since Katie ran out. I knew Lucy was about to laugh or call the little men in white coats for me, but what she _actually _did surprised me even more.

"No wonder she acts so much like you!" Lucy said. I looked at her and saw that she was being completely serious. "Plus she has your eyes to match."

"Wait, you believe me?" I asked.

"No, Captain Dummy." Lucy said in her most sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes. "Of course I believe. You have been the only person who has ever been truthful with me, so I can't not believe you."

_"I haven't been honest with everything." _I thought to myself as Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She smiled at me before she grabbed a raincoat and an umbrella near the front door.

"Come on. Your _daughter_ is not going to get a cold while I am around." Lucy said as she handed me the coat and we both went into the rain.


	6. Lost in the Storm

**Black Kitten Chara: Claude, will you do the disclaimer for me again?**

**Claude [reading but not looking up]: Can it be my last time?**

**Black Kitten Chara [with evil smirk]: Depends...**

**Claude: Oh, Dear Jesus. What do you want now?**

**Black Kitten Chara: Oh fine! I will do it! I do not own Hollow Fields!**

* * *

We looked for about two hours according to my watch. But the rain, crowds of people still walking (crazy people in the rain), and my guilty heart made it seem like it was four-hours-and-a-half that we have been walking.

"This is hopeless." I said to Lucy when we met up in the square.

"Claude, we have to keep looking. Katie is alone and she could be scared, hungry, and wet. Plus, who knows is out here looking a little girl like-"

"Lucy, shut up!" I yelled. The more she put out there, the worse I felt about the whole thing. "I can't think anything will bad happen to my own child!"

Lucy cocked her eyebrow at me and sighed. "I am sorry. But you know that I talk more when I get nervous. Plus, I am really worried as Katie just like you are. Maybe not as guiltly but still feel like a nervous wreck."

"Please, you can't be anymore nervous than me." I said as we walked towards a building with steps at the front. I couldn't care less where it was at or what the building was, but I needed to sit down and clear my head.

And no offense to Lucy, but she wasn't helping my mind get clear. She looked so innocent and cute under her umbrella and had that helpless, little girl look in her eyes that made people look at her and awwed.

Lucy sat next to me and sighed again. "Claude, maybe you are worrying yourself to death. If you just calm down, then maybe finding her will become easier."

"I can't calm down! My child, whom I think hates me now, is lost in the rain and I have no idea what is happening to her! Wouldn't you be scared half to death?" I yelled, but nobody besides Lucy heard it.

Lucy gave a sweet smile and said, "You know you are beginning to sound like a father. My dad would have the whole Navy looking for me if I wasn't home by seven o' clock every night. and my mom would-"

"Lucy, not helping." I said.

"Sorry." Lucy's lower lip poked out like it does when she is thinking. But what caught my attention is that she was looking at _me_. Hello, my daughter is lost and Lucy is looking at me like I was a prized dog-show winner.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

Lucy smiled as she brushed some of my hair back. "You _do _look a lot like Katie. The same eyes, the same proud features, and the same fuller lip with the spare upper one." Lucy commented.

"Please, according to Katie, I have a son that looks like me. I kind of feel bad for him because-"

"Claude, you're cute but you're also dim when it comes to simple things like that. You have longish dark brown hair that every girls wants to run their fingers through, pretty golden eyes, nicely tanned skin, and proud features that make adults respect you. Plus you are tall and lanky but well-built enough to be strong."

"You know if my daughter wasn't lost, then I would probably take that pretty well." I said to remind Lucy of our current problem.

Lucy waved her hand and said, "Sorry. I am just trying to help you calm down. Looks like I was wrong for doing that."

"It's okay. But at this point, I am ready to give up." I admitted. I know it was horrible for me to do that, but I no longer had the strength to look for Katie without being disappointed at every turn we take.

"What? Claude James McGinty, you are going to look for Katie! Whether I have to make you or not, that little girl will be found! Understand me?" Lucy yelled at me as she shooker my arm.

"I _do _understand you. I really do, Lucy. But I don't want to go through one heartbreak after another when we think we have it, but don't" I said as I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Heartbreak...?" Lucy said in confusion as she tilted my head so I would look her in the eyes. "Does that mean you love Katie?"

This time, it was my turn to looked at her in confusion. "Y-Yes. She is my daughter for crying out loud. No matter how much she annoyed me today, I know that she is just being a kid."

"THANK YOU! You finally got what I was saying eariler, you big dork!" Lucy yelled as she punched my shoulder as hard as she could. Which is pretty hard for a girl her size to even manage.

"Okay...OW! And of course I knew what you meant eariler. I was just too mad and too big of a dork to even listen or calm down enough." I admitted as Lucy returned to her smiley self.

We got up from the steps as she looked at me and asked, "Well, since Katie is so much like you, where would you go if someone told you to buzz of?"

I though about it for a moment. I always felt like the only I could go was where knowledge was at. But we looked in the libraries, schools, and everything else in between already. So, my nexy choice would be somewhere machines were at constantly. A place where I go make myself a better mad scientist...

"The construction site. The one where that office is being built at." I said. A new office was being built close by and it would take another four months for it to get done. Kind of scared why they need four months to even build an office, though.

Lucy smiled at me as she took my hand and we began running down a black before we saw a building with only red beams making it from the corner of our eyes. Lucy and I turned the corner quickly as the rain came down harder.

And there, standing under a netal roof, was Katie. She was holding her bag to her chest and she seem like she was trying to close out the world around her by closing her eyes.

"Katie!" I ran as fast as I could and grabbed her off the muddy ground. "Katie, are you okay?"

"Lwave me alowe. You doe't want me anymowe." She cried. I could barely make a word of what she was saying, but I got most of it.

"Katie, we're going back to Lucy's house and we're going to get you cleaned up. Okay, sweetie?" I said in a soft voice to calm her. She didn't look at me, but she buried my little face in my shoudler and cried.


	7. Apologies

**Black Kitten Chara [looking at Claude and puppy-dog eyes]: Aw, you have a heart in that last chapter...**

**Claude: Black Kitten Chara does not own Hollow Fields.**

**Black Kitten Chara: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**

* * *

Lucy opened her door and let me through with Katie in my arms. "My parents just called and said that they won't be home until midnight."

"Why?"

"Because they have to go to my mom's friend's house and talk about an accident that happened in their family. It's something like that." Lucy said as she tried to shake the umbrella dry.

"Does your dad know I'm here and will be stay for the night?" I said as I put a pouty Katie on the couch. "I know he will be thinking that I wil be in your room probably or something like that."

"EW! CHILD IN THE ROOM!" Katie yelled in my ear as I tried to stand up and walked towards Lucy to put up my jacket.

"The exact thing he said. And my mom said the "ew" part as well. But I told them that you have your little sister here and you will be taking care of her tonight." Lucy said.

"Now I'm a sister?" Katie said in a strachey voice.

"No, sweetie. You are Claude's little girl in how many years from now, but were just saying that to keep your cover." Lucy said in a voice that made Katie look at her with respect. Then Lucy glared at me and I knew she meant go apologize to Katie.

"Fine. I still think it's stupid..." Katie mummbled under her breathe.

I walked up to Katie as Lucy went upstairs and went inside a room. Katie refused to look at me and my heart dropped to my stomach at this point. Great, now I can be considered most hated Dad of the year.

"Katherine, look at me." I said in a stern voice. I tlited her head so we can see eye-to-eye and she pursed her lips like I do when I'm not trying to say anything. "Katherine, please say something. I don't care if it is negative, but just say something."

"Nope." She said simpley.

I sighed and bit my lip. "Okay, then you can at least ask me something? I can give you an answer."

"Do you hate me?" Katie asked in a whimpering voice.

I sighed and gave her a stern stare. "Katherine Alana McGinty, I do not hate you. You are my daughter and I should have been calmer. I know that I love you, because what other reason would make me come after you?"

"Um...guilt?" Katie suggested as she bit her lip. Which is something I do when I am trying to think of a good answer.

I smiled at her and said, "You really must be my daughter. You act like me, you have my features, and you do the exact same things I do. Plus you are pretty smart for your age."

Katie gave a small smile. "Everyone says that. They say that I looke the most like Mommy, but act like you the most. Then it is the opposite for Zach, who looks like you the most and acts like Mommy the most."

I smiled at her and brushed back some of her matted hair. "Well, looks like I have two hyper kids in my life in the near future."

"Yeah. At least you can be ready for me." Katie joked lightly.

"Yeah..." I said as I twisted some of her wet hair. "So, are you accepting my apology since you are talking to me now?"

Katie looked at the ground and sighed. "Yeah. I guess I need to apologize too since I was being such a brat to you. But I thought it was easier for me to get away with anything since you are now a few years older than me."

"Um, no. You told me that I was your dad, so I am going to treat you like a daughter. But I guess you're not that big of a brat." I said as Lucy came down from upstairs and smiled at us.

"Aw, this is so sweet that I am about to get sick." She joked as she took Katie and smiled at me. "Now, we can get you bathed and clothed before you get sick."

"YEAH! BATH TIME! Can I have some supper later?" Katie asked as she clapped her hands in excitement. Lucy smiled at her and winked at me like we had some secret joke about Katie's supper.

"Of course, Sweetie. Do you want chicken or meatloaf?" Lucy asked. The second Lucy said _meatloaf_, Katie made a face that inclusing her wrinking her nose and squinting her eyes like an old dog.

Lucy gave me a look and said, "I don't think you want to undress a little girl and bath her as well. Do you?"

"Um, I guess you are not giving a choice in the matter. Are you?" I snapped back.

"Nope. And I have some clothes for you in the guest room, is where you will be staying for tonight. Kay-kay?" Lucy turned on her heels and began walking upstairs as she giggled with Katie.

I rolled my eyes and walked behind her, but turned the corner instead of following them into the bathroom. "Yes, Mother Dear. I will make sure I will chain myself to the bed to stay in the guest room."

For that, I got a bar of soap thrown at my head.

**[A FEW HOURS LATER]**

I went to the guest room, got dress in the grey t-shirt and plaid sleep pants Lucy found, and fell asleep right when I fell on the bed. Too long of a day can make a teenager sleepy, but add that with a hyper kid can make you dead asleep when you fell on your bed.

That only thing that woke me up was Katie coming to my face and saying, "Daddy, wake up already!"

I cracked open my eyes and saw her in a duck-shaped towel with a duck-head hoodie over her head. "Katie, what so you need?" I asked as I stood up.

"Why were you asleep?" She asked.

"Because you wore me out. But what you do need?" I asked again. I saw her wearing pajamas under her towel, but she must have kept it on to keep her hair dry.

"Well...I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?" She poked out her lower lip and whimpered like a puppy dog. "Please...?"

I sighed and rubbed my head. "What time is it?"

"Lucy gave me a bath and dressed me three hours ago. Then she gave me some supper and we played until she wahed my hair a few minutes ago. So...about seven hours is how long I have been here!" Katie said with a peppy smile, but kept her puppy-dog lip out.

"Jesus. Why didn't Lucy wake me or something? She said-"

"She saw you sleeping and said something that you are so peaceful or something like that." Katie said with her head tilted like a dog. "Why do you mummble in your sleep anyways?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I am your daughter."

"Good point." I looked at the clock and saw it was seven. "Well, I guess you can sleep with me since Lucy's parents may have my head for-"

"YIPPIE!" Katie jumped into the bed and crawled under the covers. "Nite-nite, Daddy! Love you!"

I smiled at Katie as I got under the covers. "I love you too, Katie."


	8. Going Home

**Black Kitten Chara [with Claude asleep next to her]: Well, he went to bed and will not do the disclaimer for me now.**

**Claude [mummbling]: Reason for that...**

**Black Kitten Chara: AHA! YOU WEREN'T ASLEEP AFTER ALL! [Chases after him, but looks at the screen] I do not own Hollow Fields!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Lucy throwing me off the bed and glaring at me like I was the devil. Really? After the day I had, _I _get the Lucy's evil glare that everyone is scared of?

Here is what happened.

It was about eleven o' clock in the morning and I heard the door opened. "Wake up, guys. It is almost noon, and Meg is here for you Claude." I ingored it and pretended like it was part of my dream.

I threw the pillow over my head and said, "Five more minutes please. It's too early."

I knew Lucy said something like _sleepy-head doofus_, but I didn't catch it before she threw the sheets from under me and I fell on the floor with a thud. And somehow, Katie was still sleeping on the bed like nothing happened.

"What was that for?" I groaned as I looked at Lucy from the floor.

"Well, you and Sleepy up there wouldn't wake up the first _three _times I called for you. So, I did the obivous and threw you off the bed." Lucy smirked as she went over to Katie.

"Well, thanks for the headache." I said.

I stood up and saw Meg at the door, who was tryong to keep a laugh in. I don't know who is worse; Katie as a brat, Lucy when she is pissed, or Meg in general. Trust me because I have dealt with all three at once.

"Well, well little brother. You have offically slept over at a girl's house. Now only if you can get in bed with her." Meg said sarcastically as she twirled her long blonde hair between her long, pale fingers.

"Meg, that is your brother. Be nice." Lucy said in a motherly tone as she picked Katie off the bed and Katie yawned like a little puppy.

I stood up and watched Lucy take Katie to her bedroom. "I have some hand-me-downs in my old room in case _our cousins_ come over." Lucy said as she joked about my whole "cousin" lie to her yesterday.

"Thanks for taking care of her." I mummbled as Meg rolled her eyes at the comment. I sighed and looked at Meg with annoyance and pity.

Meg smirked at me and threw me a backpack at my chest. "There is some clothes for you since you are didn't think about getting your own clothes yesterday."

"I didn't think I would be staying over, _Megan_." Call me sick or twisted, but I love when Meg cringes at her full first name. Gives me a joy that I can only have every once and a while. "Plus, you are no sanit when it comes to not getting your clothes when you spend the night somewhere."

"Aw, and you are such an angel as well." Meg said as she locked her bleu eyes at me. Her eyes aren't a dark blue like Lucy's, but an icy blue like the kind you see when wintertime.

I stuck my tounge at her as she left the room. I got dressed quickly with the jeans, my shoes, a plain blue t-shirt, and a plaid shirt that I end up using as a jacket since my old one was ruined by the rain last night.

And then Katie came in with her...well, I guess I can call it an outfit since she was happy with it. Damn, being a Dad even when you are not a Dad yet can be hard on you.

"DA-I mean, CLAUDE! Look at what Lucy picked for me!" Katie came running in with a huge smile on her face. She wore her backpack from last night, but everything else was basically something a seven-year-old would have picked out.

She had on a bright, polka-dot shirt with a demin jacket and a light pink ballerina skirt. She had on blue-and-white stockings and brown boots. She also has a dark-green-and-orange scarf and her hair was pulled back in two pigtails by sparkly blue hairbows.

"What the heck did you pick out?" I said as I tried to keepa smile from coming on my face. "I know Lucy would..."

"I would let her pick it out." Lucy said right behind with a smirk. She wore a long-sleeved verison of Katie's shirt and a demin skirt. "She is an independent little girl, which she must have gotten from you."

"Aw, thank you." I said sarcastically as Katie pulled my hand and lead me out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on!" Katie pulled me downstairs and let me just say, that what I saw shocked me to say the least.

Katie had fixed her invention, but she had also covered Lucy's table in sweets and ballons. "This was going to be my going-away party, or at least a good-bye ceremony."

"Well, this is... what do you mean be was?" I said to her. Katie gave a huge smile as Meg held back a giggle.

Then I heard the voice behind me; an old and manly voice that I knew would kill me at the sight of me. "What are you doing here, McGinty? And why is there food on the table?"

I turned around to see Lucy's father, who had her eyes and blonde hair. Thankfully, Lucy covered for me because I had my heart in my throat and Katie was behind me in fear. "Daddy! The food is for my fundrasier today! Plus, I told you that Claude was staying the night."

Her father must have thought she was speaking in an aneglic tone because he loosen up. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I forgot about the fundraiser and McGinty was staying the night. You know how I am in the morning."

"We all know." Lucy's mom, who was the exact copy of her daughter excpet she had green eyes, said as she smiled at me. "Claude, you and Katie can go with Lucy to the bridge. We can get the food to the fundrasier."

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Snow." I said timidly (yes, I can be that way) as her parents got the food and left the house.

Lucy smiled at me, but my mouth was still on the floor. "Don't worry, Claude. I conviced my parents that I wanted to a fundrasier for the pet shelter here. Pretty close to the actual truth, right?"

"Um...sure." I said in my daze.

Lucy smiled at me as she took my head and lead me outside. Meg glared at me and smirked. "Have fun, Claudey. Make sure you keep your lips where they should be at."

"SHUT UP, MEG!" I yelled at her as Lucy lead Katie and I towards the small bridge near her house. I saw Meg get into her car and drive away, which couldn't make me any more happier because she wouldn't toture me to death.

"Why was she here?" I asked Lucy.

"To give you clothes and make sure you don't die from my father's hands. I knew I couldn't fight him, but she could." Lucy said with a micheavious smirk. Dear God, what did Lucy said to Meg that involves me?

Katie giggled at the comment, but I glared at her like the father I was supposed to be. But she smiled at me and I caved in so I would stopped glaring. Lucy took Katie's other hand and she began swinging between us like a monkey.

"WEE-HEE! WEE-HEE!" Katie yelled as she swinged back and forth. "Go higher! HIGHER!" She almost took my arm when she almost went over my head.

"Katherine! Stop swinging before you take off my arm!" I yelled. Katie pouted at me and Lucy and I must have glared at her the same time because she stopped pouting or swinging.

Then she smiled and said, "Kay-kay!"

I cocked my head and looked at Lucy curiously. "She sounds like you, doesn't she?" I asked in a joking tone.

"She does." Lucy said as we reached the bridge.

Then everything began sad. Katie's eyes looked at the wooden plakes and she slowly got her invention from her pocket. I couldn't help but knit my eyebrows together and Lucy seem like she was holding back a cry. Yeah, it was that sad for someone to see their daughter go back home.

"Well, this is good-bye." Katie said sadly.

"Man, and I didn't even get to know you for a whole day!" Lucy cried, but she did her best to hold tears back. Or maybe that was her eyes watering a tad bit.

I looked at Katie as she set the numbers and kneel to the ground. "Katherine. Please don't look so sad. Okay, sweetie?"

"How can I not be sad? I'm leaving..." Katie said as her lower lip whimpered.

"But you are going back to your own time. You get to see me, Mommy, and Zachey becasue we have to be missing you like crazy. Isn't that important to you?" I said as I made her look me in the eyes.

"Yeah. You and Momma must be missing me, but it may only be a few minutes after I left. Time doesn't work in the same aspect as it does here. So, it must be only a few minutes in my time and plus I was in the woods looking for something." Katie explained like an adult.

"And you wouldn't be sad when you leave because..."

"I get to see you in a few years." Katie finsihed as she smiled finally. The timer on her invention began ticking and knew it was almost time for her to leave.

I looked at Lucy and asked, "Any last words?"

Lucy pushed me aside and hugged Katie. "Aw! If only you were my child! Of course, I would be crying like a waterfall if you were my child, so maybe it is good that you are not my kid. But I will still mis you because you are such a little angel!"

"Angel...my kid an angel?" I said with a smirk. Lucy glared at me and we both stood up as the ticker began louder.

Katie went to the middle of the bridge as Lucy and I went to the beginning. She smiled one last time and said, "Bye, Dad." Then she disappeared in one single bright light.

Okay, I will be the first to admit it; I was tearing up. I felt tears string my eyes and I let them fall without making a scene. Well, I may have been whimpering a little in my throat, but that doesn't count unless someone heard me.

Which Lucy heard quickly.

She smirked at me and nudged my ribcase. I looked at her and wiped some tears away before she saw me. "What is it?" I asked in a tone that I tried to make tough, but it ended up sounding like a little girl crying.

"Well, you _are _freakin' crying! The day I see Claude McGinty cry and it is over a child he hasn't even had yet!" Lucy said in a loving but teasing tone. Which, I get a lot of that from her since we began friends.

"Thanks a lot. You make me feel so happy." I said sarcastically. I looked away, but Lucy kept nudging my side and smirking at me. "You know that is annoying. Can you please stop before I push you in the lake?"

"Well, let's go in together!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed my hand and we both fell into the icy lake. You would have thought that a lake in the sumemr would be warm, and not 20 degress below zero!

I pushed my wet hair from my face and glared at Lucy angrily. "What the heck was the for? I didn't ask to be pull into a lake, and this lake is freezing cold for crying out loud!"

"You need to ahve some fun! Katie was the first time I have seen you loosen up, but you never are around me!" Lucy said in a happy tone. She splashed water in my face and I held my arms up in defense.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

Lucy crossed her arms and huffed. She looked like she wanted to smack me and then beat me to a pulp, but what she did next surprised me even more; she kissed me.

"One of these days, McGinty." She whispered when she parted our lips. She stood up and patted water from her clothes and walked off. "And you can call your sister to come get you because she has the car!"

When she left my there, I touched my lips in shock. Truth be told, I didn't expect her lips to be that soft and warm, and they tasted like strawberries.

"Hey, Lucy! When is your kid coming from the future?" I yelled as I chased after her.


	9. Epilogue

**Black Kitten Chara: Okay, I decided to do a little epilogue chapter for everyone who wanted to see Zach and how Claude is as a father. Katie isn't a major character in this chapter, but Zach is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollow Fields!**

* * *

On a sunny morning, three-year-old Zachery Jay McGinty walked out from his bedroom and walked towards the kitchen as he smelled the crisp scent of bacon being cooked. He found his mother, Lucy McGinty, and his older sister, Katie McGinty, at the breakfast table.

"Morning, Momma." Zach said sleepily as he rubbed his blue eye.

Lucy looked away from the stove and smiled at her baby boy. "Good morning, sweetheart." Zach ran to her leg and latched on. The 27-year-old woman laughed as she pulled back her long, flaming red hair and her blue eyes that matched her son's look down at him. She wore a pair of plaid sleep pants and a light pink shirt. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I can't sleep." Zach looked around at the table. "Where's Daddy at?"

Lucy smiled at the thought of her husband and put her son down. "He is in his office." Zach nodded his head as she ran pass Katie, whose red hair was pulled back in ponytail and her golden-brown eyes looked sleepier than Zach had felt. She wore a light pink nightgown while he wore a light blue onesie, matching the colors with their genders.

Zach wobbled to his father's office as he opened the door to see his father, Claude McGinty, talking to someone on the phone. Zach walked in with his brown bear as Claude smiled at his son and ruffled the boy's untidy, dark brown hair that matched Claude's longish dark brown hair. Unlike his mother, Claude wore jeans and a button-up shirt as today was Friday and that meant they had to go teach soon.

Zach sat down on the floor as he began going through an open drawer, but Claude swatted the boy's hands away. But the toddler pouted, so Claude gave in and let his son go through the drawer as he continued to talk on the phone. "Yes…Yes… I understand Doctor Bleak." Claude said as Zach went through the drawer.

Finally, going through files and silly papers, Zach found something interesting. "Daddy! Daddy! Look at this picture!" He said happily as he pulled out a random picture and showed it to Claude, who was still on the phone. The three-year-old pouted as his father finally got off the phone.

"What is it, buddy?" Claude asked as his youngest child jumped into his lap.

"Look at this picture! It has you and Mommy and Katie, but Katie is a baby in this one!" Zach yelled as he shoved the picture in front of Claude's face, proving that the boy's sleepiness was gone. The 28-year-old took the picture and smiled fondly at it.

It was him, back as 22-year-old who had just become a teacher, with Lucy, back as a 21-year-old who had become a teacher as well, with their one-year-old daughter, Katie. It was strange seeing himself, even though he hadn't change that much; He still had the longish dark brown hair, golden-brown eyes, lean and muscular body, and slightly tanned skin but he wore black jeans with a short-sleeved black shirt that had a blue button-up over it. Lucy hasn't changed much with her red hair, blue eyes, beautiful figure, and pale skin. She wore black skinny jeans with a elbow-length white shirt that has a sleeveless black vest over it.

But what strange is seeing him back when his first daughter was a baby. Katie was just as pale as her mother with the same golden-brown eyes as him. Her flaming red hair, which matched her mother's hair, was short and curly back then. She wore the light pink jumper Lucy had sturggled all morning to get on her that day, but it was worth it to him.

"Daddy?" Claude looked down to Zach pouting at him. "Why didn't have a picture like that?"

Claude smiled. "Well, I guess Mommy and I never got around to doing so." He ruffled his son's untidy hair as his eyes follow back to the picture.

He remembered that day; Lucy and him had gone to London for a meeting that Bleak had scheduled for them. They had brought Katie along because they wanted their kids to be worldy-cultured. The first born McGinty child was well-behaved for her age, so they decided to take some time off to see the London Bridge.

He remembered fondly of Katie laughing everytime she saw an animal and Lucy had decided to get a picture of them by a random stranger, who was nice enough not to take their camera.

He smiled lovingly as he saw how much love was in the picture; Katie was laying her head on Claude's chest and he was holding on to one of her tiny hands. Lucy had Katie in her arms and Katie had her other hand pressed to Lucy's chin. Claude was leaning his head against Lucy's head and she had her head laying on his shoulder.

Claude let a chuckle out. "I was in love with her then and I still am." Claude murmured about his wife of six years and lover of thirteen years.

"Who are you in love with?" Zach asked.

"Your mom." Claude said as he continued to look at the picture.

Zach nodded his head as he played with her brown stuffed bear. "Daddy, why does Nanny never sees us?"

Claude stopped for a moment and looked down at his son. He then looked at the picture and remembered something about that day that reminded him why his mother never wanted to see her grandchildren.

"Well, it's complicated. When you're older, you'll understand." Claude said.

"Okay." Zach said absent-mindingly. Claude sighed as his eyes returned to the picture.

When the picture was taken, Claude and Lucy were not married yet. Coming fom a strict Catholic family, Claude's mother was disapointed that he didn't wait until marriage to have sex, nonetheless have a kid. But him and Lucy knew they were soulmates, they had good steady jobs at Hollow Fields, and they wanted to have a kid as soon as possible. They saw nothing wrong with it, but Claude's mother was furious.

They had a huge argument the day Claude told his parents he was going to be a father. Claude's mother had screamed at him for an abortion to be scheduled as soon as possible, but Claude had told her that wasn't happening. His father stood by him with the rest of his family, but his mother won't listen as she called the doctor anyways and had the nerve to call Lucy a slut. After that, Claude got them out of the house and he has not spoken to his mother since.

What was worse is that Lucy cried in the car ride home, which broke Claude's heart. He told her over and over again that she shouldn't believe his mother, but she was so depressed about it for days. She ahd actually gone to the scheduled appointment, but she backed out and only today Claude after Katie was born, but he wasn't mad.

After Katie was born, Claude's parents got divorce because his mother did not want a man who actually stood up for his kids instead of bowing down to his controlling wife. Now, she was a bitter old woman who hated her own grandchildren, who were dying to see her. Both Claude (being forced by Lucy) and Lucy had tried to call her, but she won't answer and said she had no grandchildren.

Claude smooth out Zach's hair and kissed his head. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." He looked up at his father and said, "Do I have to be babysitted by Miss Notch?"

"Yes. But Mommy and I are geting off early and taking you and Katie on a trip." Claude promised as his son's light up. Zach jumped off his father's lap as he ran back to his room, screaming.

Claude smiled as he placed the picture in his pocket and went to the kitchen. Nobody was in there, so he sat down at the table as his wife came down with Katie, who was dressed in her school uniform. Lucy was in a white blouse with a black pencil skirt and black heels. Both had their hairs tied up as Katie looked at her father and ran up to hug his leg.

"You excited for Christmas break?" Claude asked his daughter.

"YES! I'm so excited!" Katie yelled.

"Katherina, do not forget your backpack in your room." Lucy said as her daughter ran back to her room.

As they were alone, Lucy walked up to her husband and kissed him on the lips. "Who were you talking to in there?"

"Bleak. He wanted to know how long we were going on vacation." Claude said as he smirked widely. "Two weeks in Germany is a perfect getaway." His wife rolled her eyes as he said, "Good thing Meg is coming or we would never get alone time."

Lucy had to pull her husband off as she said, "Claude, not before school. And it will be perfect because my cousin will show us around and we don't have to get lost with your lousy directions."

"HEY! I am not lousy with directions." Claude said in a fake-offended tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, McGinty." Lucy said as she kissed him and pulled his bottom lip.

"I thought we couldn't do this before school, _Mrs. McGinty_." Claude said in a sexy tone as he pulled his wife down on his lap.

Lucy pushed her husband off as their daughter came back in. She had her bunny-shaped backpack as her brother came wobbling behind her in jeans and a red t-shirt that had racecars on it, but still holding his teddy bear. "We're ready, Mom and Dad!" Katie yelled happily. "Let's get to school so we can leave early."

Lucy pushed herself off Claude's lap as she picked up Zach. "Okay, let's go."

Claude smiled as he watched his family interact. Unlike his childhood, he wanted his kids to have love and comfort from their parents. He also wanted to love his wife rather than being cold due to her being a controlling bitch, like his mother was to his father. In fact, besides the fact he was training them to become amd scientists, he wanted his kids to have the total opposite of his childhood.

He smiled as he stood up and held his daughter's hand. _"Katie going back in time was the best damn thing that could have happened to me. Now, I know how treat my kids instead of being a controlling monster."_


End file.
